


Sapphire

by JooniesWinterFlower, RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Polyamory, Romance, mermaid, minor biphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Prince Seth Rollins had never felt like he fit in as part of the undersea kingdom he called home. A witch by birth, the members of his court called him The Demon Prince, all he wanted to do was escape.Becky Lynch and Drew McIntyre thought they were just helping their friend Dolph fish near a place ominously called Devil's Isle when they caught something...unusual
Relationships: Austin Theory/Jake Atlas, Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Triple H (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Discovery

Seth had just turned 22 and was sunbathing on a rock near the cliffs brushing his long dark hair and humming to himself when he saw a small boat in the distance.

The past few years Roman had kept a close eye on him, making sure that despite Seth’s best efforts he didn’t have a chance to indulge his curiosity about the land-walkers, but Roman wasn’t around right now so maybe he could take just a peek?  
Nodding to himself, his decision made Seth lept from his perch and swam toward the boat, his strong ebony tail flashing gold in the sunlight.

Seth was the fastest swimmer among his family, everyone always said he took after his mother in that regard, so, it only took minutes before he was within a few feet of the small boat.

He sank just below the surface to stay out of sight, and avidly watched the two land-walkers that were aboard, one was bigger than the other with long dark hair similar to his own, and the other was shorter with light colored hair.

“I’m telling you man, the waters around here are fucking’ weird, see that island a few miles out, its uninhabited, not for lack of trying but because whatever lives in the surrounding waters does NOT like people.”

“What are you talking about?” “Dude somebody said they saw a giant black octopus, that was half man. Overturned a fishing boat a few years ago.”

“Octopus? I thought mermaids were part fish?”’ “Nah, man they can be half any type of sea creature.” The dark haired one shook his head. “Next you'll be telling me Little Mermaid was real” “Whatever man, I have to lay down, I'll send Becky up”

'Becky?' Seth tilted his head as a bright red head came out. “Hey baby" (the man sure didn't look like a child) “Dolph was telling me stories about a scary octopus man" Drew laughed. "Ugh" Becky groaned.

Seth floated along the side of the vessel unconsciously following the tall human as he paced back and forth. So the other human believed in his kind, even knew that they weren’t all simply fish but these didn’t believe at all, lost in thought Seth didn’t see the large net until it was too late quickly becoming impossible tangled.

“What was that?” Becky looked up, hearing a yell and splashing. She ran over to the side of the boat and yelped, "Uh... Drew?”  
Drew was startled when he caught a glimpse of the man’s? Long iridescent gold and onyx tail. “Oh my god, he's terrified” Becky looked at him, her green eyes startled. He nodded and pulled out a pocket knife to get to work freeing the creature.

The merman jerked and made a high-pitched sound when the man pulled a knife. "He thinks we're going to hurt him” Drew muttered “It’s okay, we're going to help you” Becky tried to soothe the creature, Drew's mind was boggled that not five minutes after he discounted Dolph’s story he’d met a merman for himself.

Seth calmed down at the land walkers words "Promise?" He said in a raspy voice, unused to speaking in the land walkers language, though his Aunt Violet had taught it to him at a very young age as soon as he'd shown interest in the land much to the disappointment of his mother who wanted nothing to do with them after the death of his father when he was a little boy.

We promise" Becky soothed, Seth calming down, trusting her. "Hurry, Dolph'll be back any minute" Becky whispered to Drew. “I know" Drew said back, finally cutting through the rope and freeing Seth. Fighting his urge to swim as quickly as possible, Seth reached out around his neck and pulled off the necklace with a pearl and after blowing on it till it simmered with the all the colors of the sea passed it up to Becky. "If you ever need help dip this into the ocean, and it will call me. A life for a life I owe you land walkers."

Becky tied the green chain around her neck and nodded, some force pushing her to repeat after him "A life for a life"

"Thank you both." Seth nodded at both before diving under and swimming toward his Aunt's lair as fast as his fins would guide him. He couldn't wait to tell he'd seen the most beautiful land walkers ever, and they'd even saved him!

"That was...amazing" Becky breathed out, Drew nodding, looking at the pearl. "We can't tell anyone about this Lass, he was terrified of us, I can't imagine that wasn't without reason" Becky looked sad but nodded. "I do want to see him again" she said firmly. Drew sighed and kissed her head, feeling warmth from the pearl. “What was all there shaking?" Dolph came out looking green. "Shark, nearly bit my hand off"

"Had to cut the net." Becky added.

"Well fuck, guess that means we're done for today. Fine by me, this year's fishing grounds are far to close to the forbidden isle for my liking" Dolph grumbled.

As they pulled away Becky and Drew looked down at the shimmering pearl before looking at the spot where their pretty merman had disappeared. Both silently vowed to rent a boat themselves and come to see him again.

"Aunt Hi, Aunt Vi. I saw them I saw them. I met my soulmates!"

"Seth!" The sea witch jumped and threw jewels in surprise, being tightly hugged by the hyperactive merman. "Sorry" Seth grinned. "What happened?" The green haired woman noticed rope burns around his neck and wrists. "You didn't" she groaned. Seth shrugged, his tail wagging. "My mates freed me! The pearl, it reacted to them!" Violet couldn't help but smile, healing the burns. "You're lucky. What would have happened if you were caught by bad humans?"

"You said the pearl wouldn't lead me down the wrong path, so I took a chance, and you were right. The reason I'm so fascinated by land walkers is because my soul mates ARE land walkers! They're both so beautiful Auntie, one is a man and the other is a woman. They're already mated to each other!

"That's not uncommon" Violet said. "You need to tell your mother" Seth paled at the thought. "She'll never let them go here, Ro, 'll kill me just for being above the surface" Violet crossed her arms. "What if you go to them?" Seth perked up. “I might have a potion that could turn you human, it'll take a while, so go home and come back here around midnight, kay?"

Nodding and giving his Aunt a hug, the Prince swam off to the castle to gather the few things he wanted to take with him. He would miss his family dearly but this was his destiny, as much as he loved his ocean, he'd always known he was destined to live on land.

"Where were you?" Roman pounced on him the minute he entered. "U-up sunbathing" Seth whimpered. Roman wasn't abusive or hurtful in any way, he just had a terrible temper problem. "YOU WERE ON LAND?!" He yelled immediately checking Seth for injuries, Seth thanked the Gods that his aunt had healed him. "You're going to give me a aneurysm" Roman growled. "You can't go on land Sethie" the octomer calmed down

"Why?! You never know...there could be nice land dwellers for all you know"

"Nice. NICE LAND DWELLERS." Roman yelled, making Seth flinch back "Was in nice land dwellers that killed both our fathers?! My first mother died of a broken heart because those filthy HUMANS took her mate. There are no nice Land dwellers Seth, their all dangerous, destructive, and cruel”

"What if you're wrong?" Seth muttered, yelping when one of Roman's tentacles wrapped tightly around his wrist. "Do. Not. Go. On land" "Romie" Seth whined his old nickname for his brother, Roman let go immediately. "I'm not going to lose my baby brother" Roman said softly. "Ro, stop it" Ruby swam up, her tail flashing red in the light, her twin Paige following behind, her own tail a mix of purple and black. "My mates are land walkers" Seth looked Roman in the eye.

All three of his siblings looked at him and shock "My soul stone glowed when I got near one of their boats, so I went and looked. I got trapped in a net, and they freed me and let me go. So I enchanted my pearl and gave it to them, so I could find them."

Paige broke the silence with a squeal. “Oh my gods! Do you know what this means?! We came finally expand our kingdom! What do they look like?" "Beautiful" Seth blushed. Ruby smiled while Roman's jaw was clenched, his runes on his right arm glowing.

"NO! I will not allow this!" Roman roared "It's not up to you, you can't just yell at me, tell me no and change fate's design" Seth told his older brother calmly. This is MY fate, I'm meant to be with them. "

"You can't tell him what to do" Ruby said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "If you leave, you will never be allowed to return" Roman said in a steady tone. "What will I be if I stay? I'm not a king, I don't fit in"

"This is why I don't fit in Ro. Don't you understand? I'm meant for the land. Aunt Vi is woking on a potion that will let me switch forms. It will be done at midnight . I just came so say my goodbyes and grab my stuff"

"I can't lose you" Roman said. "Then let me live" Seth pleaded. Paige brushed back her raven hair and hugged Seth tightly. "Ro" Ruby said, crossing her arms. Roman's eyes filled with black ink and a single drop trailed down his face. "Leave, don't come back" and swam off

Seth looked forlornly after him before turning to his sisters "I have to tell mother next. I'm sure it's going to go about the same"

"Mom just wants you to be happy Seth, she'll understand"

"If it wasn't humans. Not after what happened to father" Seth said sadly. Ruby looked at her sister before taking a breath. "Mom will understand...she's been through this before" Seth looked at his sisters in confusion. "It's not our place to tell" Paige grabbed Seth's face in her hands and tearfully smiled. "Say hi to the moon for me"

-

"You said your goodbyes?" Violet asked, sensing Seth. "Everyone but Mother. I just couldn't do it. I stopped by Uncle Finn's lair and said good bye to him, asked him was I doing the right thing and he said I should follow my heart"

Violet's face twisted at the mention of her estranged mate "Your Uncle is very wise." Was all the green haired sorceress said before bottling the potion. "You have one month on land to make a decision." She explained "You'll have limited access to your magic in your human form but any contact with salt-water will turn you back into your true form so be careful please"

"Why do you think I'll mess up?" "I know you" was all Violet needed to say. "What if they don't like me?" "They will, you're special Seth" "He's not going anywhere" the regal voice of Queen Stephanie rang out. "I never recalled him needing your permission" Violet rolled her eyes. "Seth, why are you doing this?" "I have to mother, I'm not welcome here" "Of course you are honey-" Violet raised her hand tocut Stephanie off. Really? Then explain why Finn and I raused him"

"He has magic...the other members of court would have shunned him" Stephanie defended herself, not denying Violet's words. Finn and Violet had raised their little prince, with no help forthcoming from his blood family. Roman was overprotective to the point of it sometimes being harmful and though Violet and Fin believed that his sisters cared about him...most of the court wanted nothing to do with Seth, who they called the demon prince due to the powerful magic be possessed even as a child and his relationship with herself and Finn.

"If you really care about him, you'll let him make his own choice Stephanie" Violet crossed her arms. "What else can you do?" Stephanie looked at the sea witch and then to her son, nodding. She reached for a ring and took it off. "Your father gave me this when I became his wife, you can it to your mates" It was a sapphire, encircled by silver.

"Take care of yourself baby" the normally calm but cold queen said tearfully, Seth holding the ring and slipping it onto the band that had held his pearl. "I will" 

Violet then swam up, holding Seth's hands. "Are you ready?" the blue bottle glowing, Seth taking it carefully.

"Yes"


	2. Awakening

"I'm still in denial we met a fucking merman" Becky took a long sip of beer before sitting down and staring at the ocean. The sea side cabin had been a graduation gift from her mother, as Becky loved the water her entire life. 'Was I meant to meet him?' she thought running her hand on the pearl. "Me too lass, trust me" her boyfriend chuckled. "It's just...he was so...scared of us. If there's more of him...if the half octopus exists...why did he come over to us?"

"Maybe he was curious?" Drew shrugged. Becky sighed. "Mermaids are actually real...they exist, they actually exist" Drew couldn't help smiling at her awe. He too had always had a love for the ocean. Becky rolled the still cold pearl in between her palms. "This thing is some kind of magic. He said if we needed him we could use it to call him. What if we borrowed Austin's boat tomorrow, went out near Devil's Isle and tried it" Becky asked 

"One, we'd have to pay a lot to convince him to let us borrow his boat and two, Dolph said that isle is dangerous, very dangerous" I don't care love. I've always had this...dream about being in the ocean with...something with a black and gold tail...what if that wasn't a dream?" "If you really want to...I'll talk to him tonight"

Meanwhile....

"You'll have to be relatively close to lad when you drink this and cast the spell" Violet explained as Seth looked at the glowing bright blue liquid. "You dont want to be too far away from land when your tail splits into legs."

"My plan was to swim near Ro's island. Where I met my humans. I can call them using the pearl." Violet nodded, smiling. "Is it going to hurt?" Seth asked, Violet nodded. "It's going to really hurt, I'm not going to lie to you." Seth paled but kept his head up high. "I'm really going to miss you"

We can still talk though. I know the communication spell and I should have enough power for it." Seth comforted his aunt. Violet took a deep breath and hugged him "Yes, that's true but..things won't be the same around here without you." 

"They'll be quieter." Seth said laughing

"But much less fun" Violet kissed him on the forehead and sent Seth on his way.

"I'm surprised your letting him do this" A deep voice said from the shadows of her lair

Violet sighed and swished her green and black tail in annoyance "If I didnt he would have attempted the potion himself and gotten hurt. I'm surprised you told him to follow his heart. Way to be a hypocrite Finn"

"We're different from them, it wouldn't have worked out" "You know how I feel about abandonment, what my parents did to me, how Mark and Michelle had to fix me, and yet you crushed my heart" Finn swam in front of her and bared his teeth. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Violet asked unimpressed. "You think I don't know pain?"

"You taught me about pain Finn." Violet pokes him in the chest. "I never want our son to suffer the way you made me suffer, so yes I did what's best for him and let him go" 

"So did I! Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever done in my very long life, but its what was best for you. You deserved more then to be mated to one such as I. Tied to the demon of the sea for all eternity" Finn told her once again

"That was my choice to make! Not just yours!" Violet yelled

"I'm sorry Violet" Finn retracted his fangs and started to retreat into the shadows. Violet shook her head, "Why did I have to be mated to you? The gods" wished to punish me" Finn didn't respond. "Get out before I curse you"  
_____

"What did you have to give Austin to let us borrow his boat?" Becky asked as the sailed out to Devils Isle, both Drew and Becky had woke that morning to an itch under their skin, and the Pearl around Becky's neck had glowed brighter and brighter the closer they got to the forbidden place.

"Don't worry about it, lass" Drew told her "Do you think he's callin' us?"

"I don't know how magic works so don't ask me" Becky sassed, Drew smiling. "Should we dock by the beach?" "I'd say so" "Oh you two are adorable" A accent not unlike a British accent ranged out, seeing a dark haired girl with purple streaks leaning on the side. "You're a mermaid?" Drew asked. "Yup, I'm Paige. If you're looking for my baby brother, he's on the Isle"

"On the isle..how is he..." Becky asked 

"Now that's a surprise." Another mermaid this one with red and black streaked hair appeared next to Paige "Take care for him will you? Seth is more innocent then he acts" 

"Ruby!" Paige admonished 

"Its true and you know it. He's a baby" Ruby retorted

"I am so sorry my sister is nosey and can't stay out of anyone's business for five minutes" Paige said, Drew's brain was close to breaking. "Is there...a octopus man who overturns boats? Can you make sure we doesn't do that to us?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Roman's currently brooding somewhere" Ruby answered, throwing water at Paige with her bright red tail. "This is...awesome. You're like...people" Becky said

"We are people you know just not HUMAN people" Ruby says rolling her eyes. 

"Anyway Sethie is waiting for you, he's been calling for HOURS" Paige added

Becky held out the pearl. "He was calling us!" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah, you two are his Soulmphm-" Paige quickly dunked Ruby under the water. "Well we'll be going, Seth should be right on the beach"

The two mermaids disappeared, though Drew caught flashes of purple and heard giggling. "They weren't scared of us" Becky mused. "Maybe because of their brother, what did they call him, Sethie?" "His name is Seth" Becky whispered. "I've always liked that name"

Drew put down the anchor and both he and Becky waded through the shallow water towards the beach where they could see a figure sitting on a rock kicking their legs playfully 

"Oh my...how..." Becky trailed off as the man noticed them and waved excitedly "There you are!" Seth scolded "I've been calling for a long while"

"We didn't understand" Becky gaped, now that she could see that Seth not only had legs now, but was completely nude except for some bracelets and a long chain with a ring threaded onto it.

"Well, if I didn't play for both teams already" Drew muttered. "Yeah, sorry about the...nakedness" Seth shrugged. "I was more focused on getting here, had to get help from my sisters just to get to the beach, how are you...with lets?"

"First, their called legs, my sweetheart" Drew said with a smile "and how did you get them?" 

"Oh! That was easy. My Aunt...well actually Aunt Violet is really more like my mother but the Queen gets angry when I call her that" Seth started to babble "Aunt Violet is a witch and she made me a potion and a spell to turn me into a land-walker so I could get to know both of you."

"Queen? You're a prince?" Becky gawked. "I kinda got kicked out and am technically not one anymore" Seth shivered. "I'll go get clothes Austin has stashed so he's not naked when we get back" Drew muttered before walking off. "Is this too fast? Should I not have done this?" Seth said.

"No!" Becky exclaimed "I mean yes I'm...we're glad to see you. We're glad we get to spend more time together. Drew and I....we haven't stopped thinking about you" 

"He doesn't seem excited" Seth nodded toward Drew's retreating form

"Drew is a grumpy bear, he was so worried because you were scared of us"

"My uh...my dad got killed by sea hunters when I was really young, it kinda made me scared of humans. My brother Ro, he lost his bio dad to hunters and his mom died from a broken heart" "She killed herself?" 

"No, uh, mers we die when we're hurt emotionally, it's never been explained"

"I found some some clothes that should fit him" Drew said as he walked back toward them

"I've never worn...." Seth started to say

"We'll help" Drew said softly and a few minutes after some awkward maneuvering Seth was standing in front of the pair dressed in the black tank top and shorts Drew had found

"It's really weird" Seth muttered. "I feel constricted" "You look good, black is clearly your color" Becky reassured him. "I have to ask, do all mermaids have color streaks that match their tails?"

Seth giggled. "It's actually not, but my sisters and I used magic when I was thirteen and they were eighteen, my mom and Ro were not happy" Seth looked out fondly to the sea.

"Will you miss it?" Drew asked 

"Of course I will. But I'm excited. I've always wanted to see what the land was like" Seth said quietly "Will you teach me?" 

"Of course" Becky and Drew said in unison before the triad shared a smile


	3. Angel Eyes

"Thanks for letting us borrow your boat" Drew handed Austin Theory a few fifties. "No problem, who's the half blonde?" Austin pointed at Seth who looking around curiously. "A friend" Drew said in a tone that told him to drop it. "Is that enough for what you wanted to get Jake?" "Yup" Austin winked before waving the three off.  
\----  
"YOU HAVE A DOG!?" Seth squealed.

"Yep, that's Kevin" Becky grinned as the little Yorkie jumped all over Seth. "How do you know what a dog is?" Drew asked, smiling

"Oh my Aunt Violet has turned into a human before and she brought me books. It's how I speak English too! She taught me and my sisters"

"Oh! I should mention that no water can touch me or I'll turn back into a mer" Seth said, holding the little dog. "We'll make sure of that" Drew said, Becky nodding. "I'll grab you some blankets and a pillow since it's gonna get dark out soon" Becky said, walking over to close the drapes. "Weird" Seth said, looking at the moon. "What?" "The moon looks bigger out in the ocean"

"I don't understand" Drew tilted his head. "Nevermind" Seth scratched Kevin's head.

*Next Morning*

What's this?" Seth swished the hot brown liquid Becky had poured in his cup. "Its called coffee" Drew answered

"Cof-fee" Seth sounded out the unfamiliar word "Humans drink it, mostly in the mornings" Becky explained "It helps wake us up"

"It smells weird" Seth coughed. "That's because there's nothing in it. You can add to it, like sugar or creamer. It's really strong" Drew said, turning around to give Becky a look. "You gave him black coffee?" "It's how I like it"

Drew pulled Seth's mug toward himself and fixed it with plenty of cream and sugar. "Here you go lad, try it like this" 

Seth took a cautious sip before smiling and taking a deeper drink.

"I like it!" He exclaimed 

"Great, he's a heathen like you" Becky mocked with smile. 

"Not all of us can drink tar, sweetness" Drew got up and kissed Becky softly as he walked past her. "We have to get him some clothes of his own" he reminded her

"I'm sure we can take him to Jamie and Liv's store and let them at it" "Bad idea" "What? Jamie's not gonna flirt with him, not after Austin's tantrum..." "Not that, Liv is too hyperactive for me to handle, can you imagine her meeting Seth?"

"They'll get along like a house on fire" Becky smiles

"Yeah, that's the problem" Drew said "We'll have two happy, sunshine people around all the time instead of just this one that's ours"

"It's Liv, she's harmless" Becky said, Drew sighing. "Fine, we'll take him out to their shop but if the entire place explodes I'm blaming you"

"Who's Liv?" Seth asked, holding his coffee close. "Our hyper friend with pink hair" Drew answered. "She's not hyper, she's just...she's kinda like your sisters" "Annoying and constantly getting into trouble?"

"That is...amazingly accurate" Becky says thoughtfully while Drew groans in the background.

"Let's finish breakfast and head out" 

~Later that Morning~

"Oooh, who's the cutie?" Liv exclaimed as soon as the triad walked into the store she shared with her twin brother 

"He's our...boyfriend?" Becky said trying out the label

"You two are trying out a poly thing?" Jamie questioned, brushing his hair out of his face. "Shut up JJ. I think he's adorable" Liv hopped onto their counter and promptly sat down. "Name, age, who did your hair, why do you look like Drew?" 

Seth looked at Becky, panicked. "Huh, he is kinda good looking" Jamie grinned. "Jamie, I thought after the Austin freakout of 2019, you'd stop flirting with every man that exists?" "How was I supposed to know he and Jake were going steady?" "ANYWAYS" Liv yelled. "Answer the questions please?"

Seth blinked at the overexubrent pair before answering "Seth, 22, my sisters usually help with the shells and do I really look like him?" 

"Smaller and more excitable but yes, babe you do" Becky answered the last question. 

"Good!" Liv smiled widely. "Hey Liv?" A brunette with multiple braids walked in, waving to Drew and Becky. "We got those mermaid prints you ordered" 

Liv's scream could have shattered windows. 

"Let me see-you help him!" she told her brother before running off. "What can I help you guys with?" Jamie asked. "We need to get clothes for Seth, he didn't have time to pack any before he moved in with us" "What're colors you like?" Jamie turned to Seth. "Black, gold, and red"

"I can grab a few things from our alternative section" Jamie said. "Give me a minute" he walked away as Liv slammed a box down and giggled. "Are he mermaid stuff just for you Liv?" Drew asked. "Of course. I didn't buy a seashell bra just so we could sell it" Seth looked at Becky and tilted his head before speaking up. "I heard that mermaids have scales covering that area, not shells" 

Liv's eyes widened. "That makes sense! I'm going out for drinks later and you are gonna be my plus one" Seth blinked. "Um, ok" Becky looked at Drew and said bluntly "This is not going to go well"

\-----  
"How many bloody drinks did you let him have?" Drew asked, trying to ignore Seth's attempt at kissing his neck. "Drinks or shots?" Liv at least at the decency to look guilty. "Well thanks for getting him back in one piece" Drew said, finally having to pick Seth up bridal style in order to keep him from falling on his face. "Bye Livvy!" Seth waved. "She's my friend" he giggled.

"Yes she is, love" Drew said still trying to avoid Seth's amorous advances "You are going to suffer in the morning, darling." 

"Will pain medication even work on him" Becky said from the couch as she chatted with Charlotte. 

"Let me call you tomorrow Charlie, Livvy got Seth drunk and he's trying to jump Drew's bones"

Drew placed Seth down on the couch only for the young man to hug Becky by the waist and nuzzle against her like a cat. "He's a clingy one" Drew said, Becky giving him a look before running her hand through Seth's hair, earning a grumble not unlike a purr

"Hes adorable" Becky says continuing to pet the younger man. 

"M'not adorable. I'm a badass sorcerer, see?" Seth reached up and ran his fingers through Becky's strawberry blonde hair while making an almost dolphin like noise, both Drew and Becky's mouths dropped open in shock as it turned a bright fiery orange, like sunset over the open ocean

"See badass, not adorable"

"What? How?" Drew stuttered, being answered with a snore, the alcohol finally catching up with Seth. "He did say his aunt was a witch" Becky said, looking shocked. "Maybe...maybe we should let him sleep in our bed tonight...he's gonna wake up with a hell of a headache"

~The Next Day~

"Did a whale smack me in the head again?" Seth asked as he moaned in pain from his first ever hangover

"Again?" Becky questioned. "Ruby scared him, I got in the crosshairs, it hurt" Becky rubbed his back as Drew walked in with a bag of food. "Greasy breakfast food courtesy of my cousin, it'll help get rid of the shakes" "How much did you have to drink anyways?" Becky petted Seth

"A lot, they were all different colors and fruity tasting and I think I danced on a- oh what did Livvy say it was called oh! A bar I danced on a bar" Seth unwrapped one of the sandwiches and took a bite "That's yummy"

"I'll tell Kay you like her sandwiches" Drew smiled. "It's only been two days and you've already gotten drunk, made friends with Liv, and love heavy metal" Becky mused. "I should probably contact my aunt, see how she's doing"

Seth finished his sandwich and headed toward the bathroom. "Come on I need the bathtub and I want to introduce you to her" 

"Does this have to do with magic? Like how my hair is orange?" Becky asked

"Oh...I did that?" Seth eyes widened 

"I called you adorable and you said that you weren't, you're a badass sorcerer and then you changed my hair" she explained

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to change it back?" Seth pouted

"No! I mean, I like it a lot" Becky smiled

"I am so sorry" Seth got up, grabbing Becky's hand. "It's nothing to be sorry about" Becky said. "If amazing that you could do it" "Just wait" Seth grinned, walking her to the bathroom, settling down next to the bathtub and filling it up to the top, muttering a language neither Drew or Becky understood, waves of magic swirling in the tub until a image of a cave settled in it

"Where is she...Auntie?" Seth called out "Maman!" 

" I'm here, Mon petit sorcier, calm down" Violet replied

Drew and Becky looked in awe at the beautiful, pale, blue haired mermaid thats filled the screen-like surface of the water

"Auntie!" Seth exclaimed happily "I want you to meet my mates"

"I'm Becky and that's Drew" Becky said, barely able to keep herself from touching the water to see what would happen."Hmm" Violet brushed back her hair. "I'm going to tell you two right now, I am the protector of Seth's pod and if either of you hurt him, I will kill you"

"Maman! Please don't threaten my mates" Seth said blushing to the roots of his dual colored hair. 

"Maman means mother, you call her both?" Drew asked 

"I am technically neither," Violet explained "But I and my mate raised Seth since his magic manifested when he was a guppy. So he calls us Aunt and Uncle, he does also call us Maman and Papa but the Queen doesn't exactly like that"

"How's Ro doing?" Seth asked, Violet looking down for a second. "I don't know, he won't talk to me and my magic was blocked off by your mother. Ruby and Paige haven't been to see me, I can only guess why"

"WHAT?!" Seth's voice echoed in the tight space. "She punished you for helping me, didn't she"

"Darling, please don't worry" Violet tried to sooth her adoptive son's fierce temper "I have...your Papa, he's lending me magic through our soul bond, so that I'm not powerless, just weaker"

"This is my fault" Seth said, looking down. "It's not, you would have found a way to them regardless and you know your sisters will get them to calm down" 

Violet placed her hand up to the water as if to touch him, Seth doing the same, though not touching it. Another mermaid with a flame colored tail swam up and spoke in the language Seth had used. "I have to go mon petit sorcier, stay safe. You two, keep him safe" She waved her hand and the water went back to normal

"Are you okay?" Becky asked Seth, the latter hugging his knees to his chest. "I should've known Mother and Roman would take their anger on her. They've never liked her"

"Because she's a witch?" Drew asked 

Seth nodded "Most of my people are scared of magic, especially along the lines of what Maman can do, when I started showing signs of having magic as a guppy, they shunned me, then the Queen sent me to her and Papa to learn how to control it."

"How could they do that to you? You're all mermaids, why would magic frighten them?" Seth looked down at that. "A long time ago, before my grandparents were even born, there was a mermaid who fell in love with a human, and to be with him, she made a deal with a sea witch who was evil incarnate. It was a long time ago but it's was enough for our entire race to consider all magic evil. Even though Maman isn't evil and Papa doesn't do anything"

"...Was the mermaid's name Ariel?" Becky asked quietly "We humans have a story like that of a mermaid named Ariel who gave up her voice to a sea witch in return for a chance with a human prince" 

Seth's head snapped up "Yes! That's the story!"

"Isn't that a cartoon?" Drew asked, Becky slapping his arm. "Seth are you sure its real and not something your people think is real?" "Octomers are almost extinct, Ro is the last one and even he's treated like he was going to turn evil, the sea witch was one too. I believe it's real"

"And to us mermaids were only a legend and we've me 4 of them in the last 4 days" Becky says. 

"That is a good point love" Drew agreed

"Just trust me on this. Please?" Seth begged, Becky groaning. "Ugh, you look like Bambi with those eyes" she sat down and hugged Seth tightly, glaring at Drew when he didn't move fast enough to join them. "I'm not much of a hugger but here we are"


End file.
